


Paper Hearts, by Cylsus

by dracotopsharry_mod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Origami, magical origami, paper cranes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracotopsharry_mod/pseuds/dracotopsharry_mod
Summary: Artist:CylsusMagical origami is not so much about waving a wand and more so about imbuing the paper with one’s intended meaning. Draco learns, with Harry’s help, that they might have the same message in mind.





	Paper Hearts, by Cylsus

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks, as always, to the mods for their patience and loveliness! Sugareey, I loved your prompt and I hope you like what I've done with it!

  


  



End file.
